


rollerskates + roommates

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F, Texting, but not really they mainly just talk about it lol, idk i love them and also roller derby, katelyn and thea are in love and u can choose if its platonically or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: D: i may have signed us up as interested in roller derbybc the HWE is a captain and also she was beautiful and told me that i looked like i would be a good blocker and i don’t know what the means but i want to find outand i am in love with herA: i—D: and we can learn how to roller skate!A: danD: alison
Relationships: Allison Reynolds & Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Neil Josten & Allison Reynolds
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	rollerskates + roommates

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i've never written anything before but i love AFTG and thought this could be a cute idea :)
> 
> also this originally started as Allison transferring into Palmetto and meeting Neil at orientation when Dan is their orienation head but then I got distracted by this idea so... lol... 
> 
> also TW for a tiny mention of Allison having an eating disorder in the past

D: Allison  
ali  
allison

A: danielle

D: ALLISON

A: dan?

D: i just saw the most beautiful woman i have ever seen  
like  
the hottest woman ever

A: ok?

D: allison i feel like u are not reacting properly to this news

A: the news that u saw the hottest woman ever?  
dan!!! u saw the hottest woman!!! 

D: ok there’s more

A: theres MORE to this really detailed story you’ve given me already? how could that be

D: ok im sorry im in shock from seeing AND talking to the HWE (hottest woman ever) but theres other news

A: …

D: i may have signed us up as interested in roller derby  
bc the HWE is a captain and also she was beautiful and told me that i looked like i would be a good blocker and i don’t know what the means but i want to find out  
and i am in love with her

A: i—

D: and we can learn how to roller skate!

A: dan

D: Alison (pleading face emoji)

A: did u type that out

D: yes

A: why

D: to show u i care! 

A: ok fine we can try roller derby

D: ALLISON I LOVE YOU YOU ARE THE BEST ROOMMATE WE HAVE PRACTICE IN THREE DAYS AND THEN THERES A FRESHMEAT MIXER ON FRIDAY 

A: we aren’t freshmen?

D: freshMEAT  
it’s what they call ppl new to derby  
and ur basically a freshman its ur first year here

A: fine

D: ur excited.  
I can tell ur excited.  
i love u <3

*

N: Are you doing roller derby?

A: how do u even know that

N: Dan brought me to club fair. She said she didn’t think I would sign up for anything alone

A: that tracks

N: You also didn’t sign up for anything on your own

A: yeah but i’m not Neil i-dont-want-to-do-icebreakers-with-my-orientation-group Josten

N: You also didn’t want to do icebreakers, hence this entire friendship

A: did u just text me hence

N: Maybe

A: nice  
anyway what’s ur deal with roller derby 

N: Oh nothing

A: …

N: I was interested but Thea said its for non-men and queer ppl

A: ur one of those things  
wait who’s Thea

N: One of the captains  
Theapocalypse

A: oh was she the hottest woman ever?

N: ?

A: was dan drooling over her

N: oh yeah

A: so are u thinking of doing it?

N: i don’t know i don’t want to take up space

A: ur little 

N: That’s what Thea said too

A: lmao  
do it with me?  
we can be partners and dan will make friends and then we can never go again?

N: Ok 

*

Theapocalypse added danwilds, allisonreynolds, neiljosten, + 23 others to a chat  
Theapocalypse named the chat freshmeat + captains

Theapocalypse: hey everyone! I’m Thea or Theapocalypse and I’m one of the captains of the Palmetto roller derby team! We are so excited to have this much interest in freshmeat practice! We dont have enough skates for everyone so Kate’s gonna send out a spreadsheet for skate signups just for the first two weeks of practice and then we’ll figure it out :) There’s also a freshmeat mixer on friday with our whole team so y’all can meet each other and us

Skatelyn: hey guys! Im Katelyn or skatelyn lol (start thinking of derby names now so u don’t panic and go with the first thing u think of and then just stick with it until u die) and I’m another one of the captains! I’ll send a signup sheet soon and also a fb invite to the party! So excited to have new skaters!!  
Skatelyn: also feel free to add other ppl to this chat, this is just who wrote down their info at club fair <3

*  
dan added you to a group chat  
dan named the chat “sk8r bois”

D: that was so fun!!!!!

N: Why are you texting Allison  
Aren’t you in the same room

D: we are INCLUDING you

A: that was fun

N: Yeah

D: isn’t Thea so hot

A: yes but what abt Katelyn

D: ok u blonde narcissist  
actually i take that back she was super cute  
her little pink skates!!!

A: :)

N: Again, aren’t you guys in the same room

D: what did u think neily boy

N: I liked going fast

D: yeah how are you so good?

N: I like running

A: that shouldn’t translate but whatever

D: can we keep going?

A: …yes

D: YES  
party on friday?

A: yea

N: fine

*

N: Hey

A: yeah?

N: Was it really okay?

A: yeah it was

N: Does Dan know about why you transferred? 

A: yeah.  
i mean she knows i was hospitalized for an eating disorder  
not the sports part  
but its really fine this doesn’t seem like that

N: Yeah definitely less competitive than DI

A: lmao yeah who do we compete against? are there even other college roller derby teams?

N: There are local teams and two college teams in Georgia

A: how do u kno that

N: I’ve been researching

A: ur so competitive  
thanks for checking in

*

FRESHMEAT AND GREET

Come through to our first party of the semester!  
We will have drinks (probably that boxed wine we've been promising you and a very special roller derby team drink - and some soda if you don't want alc), snacks, and dancing! This is your first chance to get to know the team and other freshmeat!! Even if you haven't got to come to practice yet this week we want to get to know you :)  
-check the discussion for location details-  
REMINDER: this is a team event! so we ask that you only bring people who are interested in trying out the team - leaving your 27 best drinking buddies at home so you can get to know the team!!

Hosted by Thea Muldani  
39 people including Allison Reynolds, Dan Wilds, Neil Josten, Laila Dermott, and Renee Walker are invited

*  
freshmeat + captains 

Theapocalypse: hey just heard that the quegger is happening tomorrow (same night as our party,) don’t worry you dont have to choose, most of our team will be going to the quegger after anyway!

Skatelyn: lol “most”

Theapocalypse: fine, pretty much all of the team will be going to the quegger after! we can go together! if that’s ur thing!

Laila: what’s a quegger?

Skatelyn: omg babies!! a quegger is a queer kegger! they happen every monthish and they are so fun! most of us are queer so we all go together 

Alvarez: hot

Skatelyn: u know it ;)

*

sk8r bois

D: NEILLLLLLLLL  
ALLLISSOOOON

N: dan

D: where are u? are y’all almost ready to go

A: i wanted to make neil cute

D: u are the smartest woman alive

A: come to neil’s 

D: see you soooooon

* 

A: EMERGENCY

D: OH NO

A: u know that girl  
that girl from my class  
who is so smart and also wise

D: the one u talked to me abt?

A: the one who dragged the professor by asking why the syllabus didn't have any abolitionist thinkers on it?? which, like what a smart question to ask???

D: yeah

A: she’s HERE

D: who? where?  
wait where are u 

A: bathroom  
i panicked  
also rainbow hair  
and rainbow laces on her skates  
i think she’s our age? and been on the team for two years

D: omg ur class crush is renee???

A: u KNOW HER???

D: lol yeah our high schools had rival lacrosse teams  
yeah she’s super sweet

A: DAN

D: u know what ur right its confusing when we just text each other’s names

A: DAN

D: ok!! stop panicking!! come out of the bathroom!! u are literally so confident come talk to her

A: yes but she is so beautiful and tall on her skates

D: she’s like neil’s height

A: shes ON SKATES  
D: fine still come out here and take a shot w me :) ur friend and roommate who can also introduce u to Renee :)

A: …

D: c’mon girl

A: coming

* 

freshmeat + captains 

Theapocalypse: beautiful party people! we are heading over to the quegger if u want to come with us!!

Skatelyn: UR BEAUTIFUL

Theapocalypse: <3 katie shush we must corral the children 

Laila: u know we can see this

Theapocalypse: yes ur baby LETS GO 

*  
sk8r bois

N: Hey I’m thinking of heading out 

D: NEIL WHY

N: I’m sober and tired  
But I am genuinely happy I came 

D: I SUCEEDED??? I SUCEEDED??

N: you succeeded :)  
Ali want to walk home?

D: SHHHHH

N: what?

D: SHES TALKING TO RNEEE

N: you’re yelling a lot

D: (she’s talking to Renee)

N: class girl?  
she scares me 

D: SHHHHH

N: Ok well goodnight

*  
N: be safe

*

A: thanks for walking me home :)

R: :)

* 

A: DAN I KNOW UR ASLEEP BC I CAN SEE U BUT SHE WALKED ME HOME AND KISSED MY CHEEK AND GOT MY NUMBER AND AHHHHHHHHH  
wake me up for brunch tomorrow :)  
thank u for making me do this  
ur a good roommate  
and friend  
i love u


End file.
